


TTJ Bingo Book

by MajorAbigailWhitlock



Series: The Three Jinchuuriki [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAbigailWhitlock/pseuds/MajorAbigailWhitlock





	TTJ Bingo Book

  
**Name(s):** Abigail Storm Fuuma-Uchiha, Abbi

**Legend:** Tenshi no Kage

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** March 21st

**Parents:** Pein Fuuma

**Spouse/Children:** Itachi Uchiha and Elijah Matthew

**Siblings:** Alexander, Rebekah

**Clan:** Uchiha, Fuuma

**Affiliation:** Kagegakure, Amegakure (Allied)

**Graduation Age:** 7

**Chuunin Promotion:** 8

**Classification:** Medic-nin, Juubi Jinchuuriki

**Rank:** ANBU Captain

**Team:** Squad Alpha and Sensei to Team Uchiha

**Team Members:** Squad Alpha – Itachi Uchiha, Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi, Team Uchiha – Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sakura Reiame, Hinata Huuyga

**Affinity:** Lightning and Earth

**Kekkei Genkai:** Lunar Style, Solar Style, Hikari Style, Yami Style

**Tools:** Katana, the Lightning Blades Kiba

**Summons:** Hellhound Ninken (Luci, Ali, Nick)


End file.
